Darien's Lost Love
by HipHopStar1987
Summary: Darien has fallen in love, but not with Serena. Who is it? And how does Serena feel about this?


Serena was walking along with Darien when a stranger appeared out of nowhere, or so it seemed.  
  
"Darien," the figure said as Darien looked on with wide eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Darien asked as the figure stood there look at his long lost friend.  
  
"Surely, you have not forgotten my promise to you all those years ago!" Fiore said, looking hurt that Darien did not remember him.  
  
"What? What promise? I made no promise, to you or anyone else!" Darien said, quite alarmed.  
  
"Yes Darien. You did. And you will remember once again. I promise you," Fiore said as he took Darien's hand and Serena watched in horror.  
  
"You can't take him!! He's mine!" Serena cried.  
  
Fiore pretended not to hear her as he led Darien away from Serena, and the both of them seemed to vanish into thin air.  
  
Serena dropped to her knees and covered her face with her hands. She began sobbing. "Why did that strange man take my Darien?" she thought.  
  
She could only cry, and hope that her Tuxedo Mask was alright.  
  
Serena's Darien was in fact alright. Fiore still had Darien by the hand and was leading him somewhere.  
  
"Where are we going?" Darien asked as Fiore turned to look at Darien. Fiore said nothing, but just smiled.  
  
"All in good time my dear Mamo-Chan," Fiore said to Darien.  
  
Fiore once again looked upon the face of his long lost lover, and Darien wore a confused expression.  
  
"Why did you call my Mamo-Chan? Mamoru is my Japanese name and only Serena calls me that. How do you know...?"  
  
"I know you, and I know a lot. It's a shame that you don't remember me. You will soon enough," Fiore said answering Darien's questions vaguely.  
  
"I have never met you before, but yet, I feel like I know you," Darien said.  
  
"That is because you do know me Darien. We were friends, well, more than friends a long, long time ago."  
  
"But that can't be. I don't know you, and I'm with Serena now," Darien replied.  
  
"Now you are with her, Mamo-Chan. Now. But you will be with me soon enough," Fiore said as he touched Darien's cheek.  
  
Darien winced at Fiore's hand which was stroking his cheek lovingly. He couldn't stand the thought of being with someone other than Serena.  
  
"You will get over her," Fiore said to Darien as if reading his mind. "How do you know all this? How can you be so sure? I love Serena."  
  
"As you loved me once," Fiore finished Darien's sentence in his own words.  
  
"W-What?" Darien managed to stammer.  
  
They had managed to get where they were headed, though Darien hadn't noticed.  
  
They stood in a field of flowers, as Fiore picked up a rose and handed it to his Mamo-Chan.  
  
Darien accepted the rose, and looked at it as if he was remembering something from his past long ago.  
  
"You are remembering now," Fiore said as he still gazed upon Darien's face with love.  
  
Fiore had this moment planned since he had found out where Darien was. Everything was ready.  
  
There was a cd player amidst the roses, the same color, so it wouldn't be obvious, and with Fiore's mind, he made the cd player play the song he had paused it on.  
  
Celine Dion's "It's All Coming Back To Me Now," was playing. The song was echoing through the vast field of flowers.  
  
The song was very appropriate for the situation. Fiore thought that the song might help to spark Darien's memory.  
  
Darien listened to the words of the song, and very carefully. He was listening to each word.  
  
~* But if you touch me like this, and you hold me like that  
  
I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me  
  
When I touch you like this, and I hold you like that  
  
It's so hard to believe that it's all coming back to me.  
  
It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now.  
  
There were moments of gold, and there were flashes of light.  
  
There were things I'd never do again, but then they always seemed right.  
  
There were nights of endless pleasure, it was more than any lousy love  
  
Baby, Baby  
  
If I kiss you like this, if you whisper like that.  
  
It was lost long ago, but it's all coming back to me.  
  
If you want me like this, and if you need me like that.  
  
It was that long ago but it's all coming back to me.  
  
It's so hard to resist that it's all coming back to me.  
  
I can barely recall, but it's all coming back to me now... *~  
  
Fiore apparently knew Darien all too well.  
  
While Darien was listening to the song, images of his past were flooding his memory.  
  
Things he had done when he was a child. And a strange boy...He was a red head. Darien had loved him and he had to go away.  
  
Before he left, he made a promise to Darien. He said that he would come back with lots of flowers....  
  
Darien gasped. "Could this be?" Darien thought to himself. "Could this be..."  
  
"FIORE!!" "My dear Mamo-Chan...You remember!"  
  
"Yes. I remember you now. I loved you once, you were right. Then you had to leave, and you promised you'd come back with lots of flowers."  
  
"Indeed my dear Mamo-Chan. Indeed," Fiore said smiling at Darien.  
  
"Now you really have come back, and you really weren't a dream! I should have remembered when you brought me to this field of flowers, but I didn't.  
  
The song helped me to remember. Oh Fiore!" Darien cried as he embraced his long lost lover.  
  
Darien was hugging Fiore a little too tightly, but didn't notice.  
  
"Uh...Darien?! Can you let go, I can hardly breathe!" Fiore said in a whisper.  
  
"OH! I'm sorry Fiore. I'm just so excited to see you!" Darien said at once.  
  
"Calm down my friend, we have lots to talk about...like that girl Serena I saw you with."  
  
"Serena..." Darien said. As if remembering her suddenly.  
  
"When you left, I was all by myself, in this hospital room, or something. I was crying because I didn't want you to leave. I couldn't believe it.  
  
Then this girl came up to me. She said that she was going to be a big sister now, because her mother had just had a baby. She was brining flowers for her sister as a gift.  
  
She looked at me and told me not to cry, that everything would be alright. I wanted to believe her, but I just couldn't believe that you had left me.  
  
She handed me a flower, and all that I could think about was you." Darien finished his sentence, as if all the pain of that day were coming back to him once more.  
  
"That girl..." Darien started. "Was serena." He finished, and was crying.  
  
Fiore embraced Darien and hugged him.  
  
"It's alright Mamo-Chan. I'm here now."  
  
Darien was crying on his shoulder, and Fiore just whispered into his ear. "I told you I would come back and bring you lots of flowers!"  
  
Darien looked up at Fiore, who wiped away his tears. He just laughed at the statement that Fiore just made.  
  
"You always were the comedian Fiore," Darien said as he smiled.  
  
"Come now...let's go take a walk..." Fiore suggested as he took Darien's hand.  
  
"Okay," Darien said. He liked the suggestion of taking a walk, after he had to deal with the memories that were flooding his mind.  
  
So Fiore and Darien were walking hand in hand through the vast field of flowers.  
  
"Why did you have to leave me?" Darien asked, eyes still wet with tears.  
  
"My body couldn't survive on earth for a long period of time. I had to leave. I knew that I would be back someday, I just didn't know when.  
  
I'm sorry that it took so long. But I see that you didn't mind that I was gone. You seem to have forgotten me over the years."  
  
"I thought you were a dream, maybe some strange angel that was sent to me because my parents died, and because I was all alone.  
  
I didn't think that you were real Fiore."  
  
"I understand. But I haven't forgot you. To me the days we spent together were like yesterday. I remember everything, and I had hoped that you had too."  
  
"I had forgotten about it, everything. Until now. I know that you're not a dream, but to me you are like my angel, so that part was right."  
  
"I'm no angel," Fiore said with a smile. "But I do belong to you. We don't have to be alone anymore."  
  
"I know that. But what about..."  
  
"About what?" Fiore asked. "Don't answer that. You want to know about that girl, what was her name?"  
  
"Serena," Darien said quietly.  
  
"Yes, Serena," Fiore said wincing at the name.  
  
"Forget about her, come with me. We can be together once again, like we were not so long ago. I've waited for you. Now I finally found you, and I don't want to let you go."  
  
"I feel the same. But I've been with her all these years. It's going to be kind of hard to forget her, and her kindness."  
  
Fiore just smiled, and leaned it for a kiss with his dear Mamo-Chan.  
  
Darien closed his eyes. He had forgotten how good it felt to be with his Fiore. He thought he loved Serena, but what he felt for Fiore was much stronger than what he felt for his Serena.  
  
"I love you Mamo-Chan," Darien no longer wanted Fiore not to call him that.  
  
Before he thought that was a term of endearment that Serena was only allowed to use.  
  
The way the words rolled out of Fiore's mouth was somehow more intriguing than the way they did when Serena had said them countless times.  
  
For the first time, Darien felt truly loved. Fiore's love was incomparable to that of Serena's.  
  
Darien pulled away from Fiore's kiss reluctantly. "What took you so long Fiore?" Darien asked.  
  
"I didn't mean to be so long. Like I said. I wanted to fulfill my promise that I made to you all those years ago.  
  
After I left you, I searched countless planets looking for a flower worthy of your presence.  
  
I finally found one. But now that I see you, I thought this field was better suited for you presence than a single flower.  
  
To me you deserve a whole field of flowers, and more."  
  
"Fiore, you should know by now that I don't need to be in a field full of flowers to make me happy. All I need is to be with you, and I'm happy."  
  
Fiore smiled. "Could his Mamo-Chan still be the way he was when he was younger? Still so willing to trust, and so willing to open his heart?" Fiore thought.  
  
"What about the girl?"  
  
"What girl?" Darien asked.  
  
Fiore smiled. His Mamo-Chan hadn't changed.  
  
"I know that you're the one I was meant to be with. I knew that since we were children, only I refused to believe that you were real."  
  
"I am real, and remember what I said before?" Fiore asked.  
  
Darien laughed. "I just only started to remember my past when you brought me here. Do you really think that I'm going to remember what you said to me?"  
  
Fiore laughed. This was true. He hadn't expected Darien to remember.  
  
"I told you that I would be your family, and that you didn't have to be alone anymore."  
  
"Those words do sound familiar," Darien said.  
  
"They sound familiar because you have heard them a long time ago, and you are just realizing it now."  
  
"I love you Fiore." Darien said with a smile.  
  
"I love you, my Mamo-Chan."  
  
"Come my love," Fiore said as he offered Darien a rose.  
  
Darien accepted the rose, and he followed Fiore. Darien knew that he would follow Fiore to the ends of the earth, if he should have to.  
  
Fiore took Darien's hand once again and they walked through their field of flowers back onto the main roads.  
  
They walked side by side, and hand in hand, until they reached Darien's home.  
  
"Want to come in?" Darien asked.  
  
"You don't have to ask me twice," Fiore said with a smile.  
  
Their hands let go as Darien took the key out and opened the door.  
  
"After you Fiore," Darien said.  
  
"Always the perfect gentlemen." Fiore said, as if he had any doubts.  
  
"This is perfect, just like you Mamo-Chan," Fiore whispered to Darien.  
  
"Thank you," Darien said as he made a mock bow towards Fiore.  
  
Fiore bowed back, he spotted a stereo on the shelf. He had the perfect song that he wanted to share with his Mamo-Chan.  
  
Darien went into the kitchen to fix something to eat. While he was away, Fiore whispered something, and a cd appeared in his hand.  
  
"Mamo-Chan? Are you going to be long?" Fiore asked questioningly.  
  
"No, I'll only be a minute..." was Darien's reply. "Good, because there is something I want to share with you."  
  
"Oh really? What would that be?" Darien asked.  
  
"As soon as you're done in the kitchen, you'll find out," Fiore said with a smile.  
  
Fiore walked over to the stereo and put the cd in and changed the song to the one he wanted to share with Darien. He hit the pause button and he would press play when his Mamo-Chan showed up.  
  
Darien walked out of the kitchen with his apron on.  
  
"He looks good, even in an apron..." Fiore thought to himself. He smiled.  
  
"What did you want to share with me Fiore?" Darien said with on eyebrow raised.  
  
"There's a song I was listening to, and it describes how I feel for you. I want to play it for you."  
  
"Okay," Darien said as he sat down on the couch that was right beside him.  
  
Fiore walked over to the stereo, checked to see that Darien was sitting on the couch, turned to the stereo and pressed the play button.  
  
Music filled the room. It was a song that Darien had never heard before. He was listening to the words that were filling the room with harmony.  
  
~* I don't wanna run away, but I can take it.  
  
I don't understand. If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am.  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? *~  
  
"Can I have this dance Mamo-Chan?" Fiore said while holding his hand outstretched.  
  
Darien accepted Fiore's hand, and he stood up from the couch. "You may have every dance Fiore."  
  
Fiore pulled his Darien close to him, and they circled around the room slowly, staring into each other's eyes.  
  
Darien put his head on Fiore's shoulder and they seemed to become even closer.  
  
"I never want this to end," Darien said.  
  
"It won't end Mamo-Chan. I won't let it."  
  
"Will you stay with me?" Fiore asked, waiting for Darien's answer.  
  
"Of course I'll stay with you Fiore. I'll always stay with you."  
  
"You know what this means, right Mamo-Chan?"  
  
"H-huh?" was Darien's reply.  
  
"You need to tell Serena that you're leaving her, and that you're going to stay with me. I know it's going to be hard, and I'll come with you if you like.  
  
But you must do it."  
  
"It won't be hard, not if you're there giving me the courage that I need to face her. I know her. She will take it badly, and I may never hear the end of it."  
  
"I'll always be there for you. To love you and protect you..." Fiore said as he placed his hands on Darien's shoulders to look him in the eyes.  
  
Darien nodded, as if accepting what Fiore had just said.  
  
"We'll go to her the first thing in the morning, alright Darien?"  
  
"Okay Fiore. It's getting late...we should get to bed."  
  
"You're right." Fiore said.  
  
"I'll sleep on the couch if you want the bed Fiore," Darien said.  
  
"Why Mamo-Chan, you're being silly. We've known each other since we were children. This is no time for being modest."  
  
"Right...Then in that case, the bedroom is this way."  
  
Fiore smiled and followed Darien up the stairs and to the bedroom.  
  
Darien opened the door and let Fiore in. Fiore took both his shirt and pants off so he was left in his boxers.  
  
Darien couldn't take his eyes off Fiore. He never could, and he never wanted to.  
  
"Thank goodness it is somewhat dark," Darien thought to himself, because he was blushing bright red.  
  
Fiore looked over at Darien who was standing there in the dark watching his love.  
  
"So modest are we Mamo-Chan? You're blushing," Fiore whispered in the dark room. It was empty, so Fiore's voice seemed to echo through the room.  
  
"How did he know that I was blushing?" Darien thought to himself.  
  
It didn't matter now. Fiore pulled the sheets back and climbed into bed.  
  
"Aren't you going to join me?" Fiore asked.  
  
"Umm..." Darien said as if he were contemplating whether to join Fiore or not.  
  
"Well?" Fiore was anxious to hear Darien say "yes."  
  
Darien stood there for a minute trying to think what to say.  
  
"Maybe..." Darien said slyly.  
  
"Come on now, Mamo-Chan. You know you want to come here and be with me."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there in a sec Fiore. There's something I have to do first."  
  
"What could he possibly have to do now?" Fiore thought to himself.  
  
"Remember earlier, well, somewhat earlier when you played that song for me? The one you wanted to share with me?"  
  
"You're point Mamo-Chan. What are you up to?" Fiore asked.  
  
"Well there's a song that describes the way I feel for you. I want to play it for you, if you let me," Darien said looking at the form that was lying on the bed.  
  
"Of course Mamo-Chan."  
  
With those words, Darien found the cd that was on the shelf, and he popped it into the cd player and pressed play.  
  
Suddenly a male's voice came in and joined the orchestra.  
  
~* (Male) If I never knew you, if I never felt this love  
  
I would have no inkling of how precious life can be  
  
And if I never held you, I would never have a clue  
  
How at last I find in you, the missing part of me.  
  
In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies  
  
I can see the truth so clear, in your eyes, so dry your eyes  
  
And I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through  
  
Lost forever, if I never knew you. *~  
  
"Jon Secada's "If I Never Knew You?"  
  
"Yea, Fiore. These lyrics describe perfectly how I feel for you."  
  
The song continued, but this time it was a female's voice that flooded the speakers.  
  
Fiore's voice sang in perfect harmony with the words that were flowing with the music.  
  
~* (Female/Fiore) If I never knew you, I'd be safe but half as real  
  
Never knowing I could feel a love so strong and true  
  
I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through  
  
Lost forever, if I never knew you. *~  
  
Darien joined in singing with his lover. He sang the part of the male while Fiore sang with the female.  
  
~* (Male/Darien) I thought our love would be so beautiful  
  
(female solo)  
  
Somehow we make the whole world right  
  
(duet)  
  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
  
All they leave are worthless whispers in the night  
  
But still my heart is saying we were right. *~  
  
Fiore sang once again, and Darien joined him when they sang opposite each other.  
  
~* (Fiore) If I never knew you  
  
(Darien)  
  
There is no moment I regret  
  
(Fiore)  
  
If I never knew this love  
  
(Darien)  
  
Since the moment that we met  
  
(Fiore)  
  
I'd have no inkling of how precious life can be  
  
(Darien)  
  
If our time's auspicious as that  
  
Is here at last. *~  
  
They sang the part of the duet in the song, in perfect harmony.  
  
~* (Duet) I thought our love would be so beautiful  
  
(Fiore)  
  
So beautiful...  
  
(Duet) Somehow we make the world right  
  
(Fiore)  
  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
  
We turn the darkness into light  
  
(Duet) And still my heart is saying we were right. *~  
  
They continued singing until the end of the song came:  
  
~* (Darien)  
  
We were right  
  
And if I never knew you  
  
(Fiore)  
  
And if I never knew you  
  
(Darien)  
  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
  
(Duet)  
  
Empty as the sky  
  
Never knowing why  
  
Lost forever  
  
If I never knew you *~  
  
The orchestra faded out and the song ended.  
  
Darien walked over to the bed, and climbed in to join Fiore.  
  
"I love that song," Fiore said. "That's how you knew the words..."  
  
"I have to tell you, that whenever I hear that song, I think of you."  
  
"I love you Fiore."  
  
"I love you my Mamo-Chan, you're singing was beautiful."  
  
Darien laughed. "As was yours my friend. As was yours."  
  
Fiore turned to look Darien in the eyes once again, and leaned in for a goodnight kiss.  
  
Darien returned the kiss, and thought of how wonderful his new found love for Fiore was. This was so new to him, but yet so familiar at the same time.  
  
Fiore pulled away, as if to tease Darien, and said "Goodnight my Mamo- Chan."  
  
"Goodnight my love," Darien said as the both of them turned on to their sides and fell to sleep almost at once. 


End file.
